The Cat Reaper
by Aya Hinata
Summary: All his life Kyou has secretly been a Shinigami. But things start to get out of hand when his boss orders him to kill friends and family. And when Yuki and Shigure find out about his secret, what do Kyou and Tohru do? KyouRu. BEING REVISED!
1. The Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own a fruit smoothy and a Kyou hat.

"The Cat Reaper"

Chapter 1: The Reaper

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kyou finally urged himself awake. He went downstairs and found breakfast on the table. He found a note saying that Tohru left to go to school early to help out with the culture festival preperations. Kyou sat down and started eating. Yuki and Shigure eventually joined him.

" So, Kyou. Where have you hidden our precious flower?" Shigure asked. Kyou twitched. " How the hell am I supposed to know!" He yelled. Yuki sighed. " Shigure... There's a note right infront of you saying where Miss Honda is..." He said calmly.

" Well, it was nice but I have some work to do" Shigure sang as he left, avoiding to reply to Yuki. Both of the young boys sighed. " I can't believe he's an adult!" Kyou said.

" Me either... We should probably get going..." Yuki said as he stood up, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

Kyou was about to walk out too when the phone rang. He looked at it and went to pick it up. " Hello, Kyou Sohma speaking..." He answered. He stopped dead upon hearing the cruel laughter of someone he knew.

" Hello Kyou. It's me... Your boss..." She said. Kyou felt a slight shiver. " I can't do any appointments right now...i have to go to school..." Kyou said. The woman's voice just got a bit louder. " Then after..." She said.

" Fine..." Kyou said. " Who's the guy? or girl?" He asked. There was an awkward silence. Then the voice softened into a whisper. " Don't tell anyone... But your **_appointment_** is with..." Another silence sent Kyou a chill down his spine. " Ayame Sohma..." The woman finished. Kyou's eyes burst open as he dropped the phone.

After a bit Kyou picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear with his head low. " Understood ma'am..." He whispered as he hung up. How could Kyou do this? How can he take away a life of his own blood? A member of the family? Sure he hated Ayame sometimes. But... To kill him? But Kyou had no choice.

Kyou got his bag and ran out, running to school.


	2. White Snake

The Cat Reaper

Chapter 2: When Snakes Die

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After school, Kyou ran home. He went over to his closet and pulled out some weapons. Somehow he couldn't understand why his boss would make him kill Ayame. Kyou slowly put down the gun he took out. He wanted Yuki to have some time with Ayame before he died.

With that Kyou went downstair's, looking at Yuki. Yuki seemed in the mood to see Ayame. Kyou walked over. " Hey...Yuki?" He asked. Yuki turned to him. " What is it?" He asked.

Kyou looked down. " I know it's strange for me to advise this but... Would you mind visiting Ayame for a bit? I'll be going with you, of course." Kyou said as he thought about the pistol in his big pocket.

Yuki blinked. " Maybe..for awhile... I'll give it a shot." Yuki said. " When do we leave?" He asked. Kyou looked up at Yuki. " Right now..." He replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kyou and Yuki arrived, they were slightly sorry. Having a long talk with Ayame. Kyou sat silently. Pearing at the clock now and then.

" So Yuki! You and Kyon came all the way here just to see me!" He said. " I am so touched!" He beamed. Yuki and Kyou sighed. _Why did we have to come today?_ They thought in Unis. THen they spoke up. " Yes Ayame... I came to see you today...with the help of Kyou..." Said Yuki. Kyou sighed. " Yeah... my **_Help_**" He said with sarcasm.

Yuki and Ayame talked for awhile. Yuki felt he was connecting to his brother. Which felt good. ((I really don't feel much for long convos between the brothers))

Yuki and Ayame got up. " I'll see ya soon, okay? I'm interested to hear more stories, Ayame." Yuki said with a genuine smile. Ayame smiled back. " Anytime Yuki..." He said calmly. Yuki looked at Kyou. " Hey, are you coming?" He asked.

Kyou hesitated and looked and Yuki. " No, I'll stay behind for awhile. I got some things I have to do..." Kyou replied, not much happily. Yuki blinked slowly in thought. _Something seems up with him today... In school he seemed, well... out of it! A bit down... What's gotten into that cat? _Yuki thought before walking out.

Kyou waited until Yuki was well out of earshot before turning to Ayame. Aya stared at him, blinking. " What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ayame asked. Kyou sighed and stepped forward quietly.

**_Ayame fans, unless you want to see blood and gore from your favorite snake, do NOT read forward..._**

Ayame's eyes went wide with horror when he saw Kyou pull out a handgun. Kyou's eyes narrowed sadly. Ayame's eyes flickered a second, why did Kyou look sad while doing this dreadful thing? Kyou's eyes closed tightly as he aimed. " I'm sorry... Ayame..." Kyou said, choking on his own words.

On the verge of tears Kyou slowly pulled the trigger. Ayame gasped hearing Kyou but also his eyes were wide as the bullet hit him. Ayame was struck still in his spot before he collasped on the floor. Kyou fell to his knee's. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Kyou got up, putting away the gun as he walked out with tears forming in his eyes.

And so he cried...

_**To be continued... **_


	3. White Funeral

Disclaimer: I went through this so many times, I do not own FruitsBasket.

**Note: **There's gonna be alot of flashbacks in here. So be prepared! n.n

**Chapter 3: **Funeral of the Albino Snake

* * *

_The death of my friend -Shigure  
__The death of my brother -Yuki  
The death of one of my Precous Jyuunishi -Akito__  
_

It was about a week after Ayame's death and everyone was in the gloom. But for some reason no one could figure out who did it. It was as if all evidence of the incident was wiped clean. The only prove of the death was Ayame's body and a blood-covered bullet. It was only 24 hours later that his death was announced. On the day of his funeral, instead of black everyone wore white. In honor of his color. Albino snake, albino atire.

Most of the mourners were hiding their real emotions. Most were fuming, but only 3 had the most tense dark aura of them all. Yuki, the grey rat. Shigure, the black dog, and Akito, the red goddess. The white snake known as Ayame held a special place in the hearts of these three. The three if them each lost something. The very same thing, in 3 different perspectives.

Yuki Sohma, prince of Kaibara High, lost his ten year older brother! He wanted so much revenge on the murderer of his brother. Just when Yuki had finally make a connection with him, just when the gap was a inch from closing, Ayame was killed. But what made Yuki mad at himself was the fact that, his brother, was killed right after he left the estate, causing him to blame himself for not being there to save him.

Shigure Sohma, respected novelist, lost one of his two best friends. He wanted so much revenge on the murderer of his friend. And the thing that made Shigure hate himself, was the fact that, the very last thing he said to Ayame, was " Your nuts to defy Akito! Your gonna get yourself killed if you do that! And god knows you just might deserve it!". Shigure didn't even know why he yelled at Ayame like that. And he regretted it deeply. What scared him most was that what he said, it happened. Ayame died, and Shigure blamed himself.

Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family, lost one of her precious Jyuunishi. She was tense with the thought of bleeding the murderer dry, and the thought made her want to smirk. If anyone were to hurt Ayame, it was her. She, after all, was going to go to that room he was in, to punish him for defying her only a day before. _How dare he... _She thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ayame kneeled in a sitting position behind Akito on a cushion. Akito was facing the wall. Taking all this information in, having to listen to his babbling. What he said next made her blood boil like a witch's couldron. "Please Akito, I beg you. Don't hurt Yuki anymore. He's been hurt so much, and I just want him to be safe." Ayame said in a low voice. Akito fumed and turned, delivering a harsh slamwith her fist into the side of his sckull. Ayame was flung onto the floor. " Is that what you came here to say! How dare you tell me what to do! I am the head of this family! I decide what I do! Not some mindless snake like you! I will make you regret your own words!" She yelled._

_It was only a few minutes later that Ayame was led out by Shigure. Akito sat down with her hand on her forehead. " Ha- Hatori!" She yelled with a headache._

_Shigure pulled Ayame down an empty hallway, he turned around and grabbed Ayame roughly on both shoulders. " What did you think you were doing, Ayame! Your nuts to defy Akito! Your going get yourself killed if you do that! And god knows you just might deserve it!" Shigure yelled. With that, Shigure left, leaving Ayame alone in the dark empty hallway that seemed to be ice-cold to the snake. Ayame could even feel himself shiver. Such cruel words that both of them said. Why would Shigure be so cruel? All Ayame was trying to do was protect Yuki. His little brother whom he loved so dearly. And now, he feared that both Akito and Shigure hated him for it..._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Shigure was so upset. He didn't mean to say those things to Ayame. He wanted to take them all back. _My words! Give me back my words!_ Shigure thought.

And a few feet away, stood a invisible soul. His golden eyes narrowed so sadly at the scene before him. His long white hair was in a downward tail. And he was in a long white robe. The robe of the souls. This soul though, he was seeing his own body being mourned. His own casket being lowered into the ground. This soul, his name was Ayame Sohma. He walked over in a sway, he saw them all crying. He went to Shigure, putting his freezing hand on his shoulder.

Shigure looked up. He looked behind him, but no one was there. He seemed so confused, there was nothing there. But he knew he felt a cold hand on his shoulder only moments ago.

Yuki slowly went to the casket. He looked into it, it had been opened. As the preacher, who wasn't even a Sohma, said things about Ayame. Yuki could growl! This man knew nothing about Ayame! He just said all the things about Ayame that he said about pretty much every other dead person he performed funerals for!

He put his hand on the edge of the casket, feeling the features of the uniguely designed wood. He then felt cold arms wrap around him gently, but protectively.

His body froze and slowly he turned around to see... Absolutely nothing! He looked back at the body in the casket. His eyes narrowed sadly. _Even in death you haunt me, brother... Even in death. _Yuki thought.

Ayame backed away from his brother and the casket. He looked to see Kyou, who wasn't even looking at the funeral scene. His orange head was lowered, which made Ayame confused. Ayame moved until he was infront of Kyou. He saw trails of tears. Ayame didn't know if he should have but, he lifted Kyou's face by his chin.

Kyou immediatly was straight forward. Ayame was taken aback. His- His own murderer! He was crying! Kyou, Kyou Sohma, the cat! The one who shot Ayame was.. Was crying.

Ayame stared at him, his eyes narrowing in both sadness and confusion. And yet, he could still remember the incident...

**

* * *

Flashback **

_Ayame was standing before Kyou. Kyou had a gun aiming directly for Ayame's chest. Ayame saw tears in the crimson eyes of the cat. Ayame's mouth opened slightly in a quiet gasp. He had never seen Kyou so emotional. And yet, Kyou was going to do the one thing that would destroy Ayame. He was going to kill him. And in millions of tears, Kyou did._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Now Ayame understood it, after he died. He had become a wandering soul, and he didn't know why. Ayame looked down in sadness. Until a sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" So your still around?" Kyou said. Sort of in a whisper so the others couldn't hear. Ayame looked up. " You, can see me?" Ayame asked. Kyou nodded. " Yes..." Ayame was so confused.

" How?" Ayame asked. Kyou looked up in thought for a moment. " Because I, being the grim reaper, can see all souls." He said, lowering his head again. " Ayame, I want you to know that.. It wasn't on purpose, what I did. I didn't want to do it. I swear to you that." He whispered. Ayame looked at him blinking in confusion. " Then why did you?" Ayame asked quietly.

" It was an order... I don't kill because I want to. I had no choice." He said, trying not to yell, or raise his voice loud enough for others to hear. Ayame looked down. " Who would-?" Kyou's head snapped up. " I don't know who she is... So don't ask me... You can go on but there aint much here for you to do. Your not the only soul I was forced to take. I don't want to be the one to hurt my family. But being the grim reaper I have no choice.."

" There's a place in the mountains for souls like you who are bound here without judgement to go to heaven or hell. It's inside a cave behind a large waterfall. To ordinary mortals, it's just a cave. But when a soul enters, a door opens and it leads to a paradise just for spirits like you. So go enjoy yourself. Let this spirit orb show ya the way." Kyou put up a hand and a small blue spirit orb appeared.

Only spirits and himself could see these. The orb slowly led Ayame to the spirit city in a place untouched by mortals. Ayame had no other place to go, and so he went. With a single goodbye in thought, of which was for the friends and family he would always miss.

Farther away from the funeral scene. A woman stood, with a smirk no less. " That's it Kyou, get into a false sense of security. Soon I will eliminate all those precious to you, Akito, my precious daughter." She sneered with cold words.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter 3 **_

**Author's Note:** Long, very long, you all happy? Now my hand hurts. So, can you guess who Kyou's boss is? Who's the boss of our orange-headed Shinigami! Huh huh? Do ya! Do ya! DO YA! Well we'll see won't we? Hehehe... Until next time folks!


	4. Still No Where to Run

Disclaimer: This is the last time I say it for this story, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

**Author's note: **This chapter features Song lyrics

_**The Cat Reaper**_

Chapter 4: Still No Where to Run

_

* * *

__When someone close to you fades away, what do you do?  
Do you forget about them? Do you continue? Or do you stop and fold in this large game of poker called Life?_

* * *

It was nearly noon, and Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure stared at an empty table. Yuki peaked into the kitchen, but Tohru wasn't in there. Kyou checked the roof, Tohru had been going there more often, but no sign of her. Shigure checked her bedroom, and was surprised to see her sitting on the edgeof her bed. She was crying.

" Tohru-kun? Are you okay?" Shigure asked, worried. Tohru looked up with tears in her eyes. " Shigure-san... Aren't you sad, too?" She asked. Shigure blinked, then sighed. " Your still upset about Aya, arent you?..." He sat by her. Hoping to comfort her in anyway possible.

Tohru nodded. " I miss him.. Shigure, who would have done such a terrible thing?" She asked. Shigure blinked and then shook his head. " I don't know..." He hugged her, well, as best as he could without transforming into a dog that is. " There are many people in this world Tohru, but not all of them are good." He said sadly.

Tohru wiped her tears away. " Gomenasai, I don't want to be a burden." She said trying to smile. Shigure put his finger on her nose. " You just try to feel better and when you do, you can come downstairs and make food-" He was cutt off by a beaming Tohru.

" Oh no! That's right! I was so depressed that I forgot to make you all breakfast! I'll do it right away!" She ran out of her room. " Arigatou Shigure-san!" She called as she stormed downstairs. Shigure blinked for a moment, then he stood up and looked at the window. " Nai monde, but should you really be thanking someone like me?" He smirked, but quickly hit it with a smile. He walked downstairs. " I'm going to go see Akito" He called.

Tohru's head peaked out of the kitchen. " Already? But you should eat something first, you need your energy!" She protested. Shigure waved a hand. " No, I'll be fine. Ja" He called as he walked out.

Tohru sighed. " I really would rather he get something to eat first." She said quietly. She then turned back into the kitchen and continued making breakfast.

_**

* * *

Main House**_

Shigure leaned against the wall in Akito's room. She sat outside with a bird on her hand, she stared at it. " So why have you come today, Shigure?" She asked. Shigure looked up at her. " I just wanted to ask you one things, Akito." He said. Akito's eyes slightly narrowed. " And what would that be?" She said calmly.

" This thought has been running through my head since the funeral, and I know I won't rest as ease until I know for sure so, Akito. Did you have anything to do with Ayame's death?" He asked. Staring at her with intensly hard eyes. Akito's eyes narrowed more, and she began to squeaze with a tight grip on the bird.

" No, if I wanted to punish him, I would have done much worse." She said, with a voice full of venom. " But I would never kill one of my precious Jyuunishi..." She finished. She had broken ever bone in the bird's body, causing an instant death. She dropped it, blood covered it's body and her hand.

Shigure stared for a second, before looking away and standing up straight. " Why do you ask, Shigure? Do you choose to go against me?" She asked. Shigure looked back slightly. " No, Akito. I would never question your intentions or leave your side.." He said before walking out. Akito looked back at the door, letting down her face. She glared, a thought kicking in. " Perhaps I know who is responcible for the death of my precious snake." She said in quietly, yet cold, whisper.

_**

* * *

Back at Shigure's House**_

Tohru walked out of the bathroom. She walked past Yuki's room to see him staring down sadly. She blinked as she saw a sheet of paper, after reading she realized they were song lyrics. This gave Tohru an idea! Quickly she ran to the phone downstairs. After a few minutes she hung up with a smile.

" There, hopefully Yuki will accept and join the contest. This only happens once a year when the karaoke contest comes into town. This could finally be Yuki's chance to express himself.." She walked off to do laundry.

About an hour later Yuki was walking down as the phone rang. He stopped and blinked at it before walking over to it and picking it up. " Hello? This is the Sohma residence." He answered. The voice practically boomed. " Hello! Is this Yuki Sohma speaking!" A male voice beamed. Yuki blinked. " Yes, this is Yuki Sohma, why?" He asked, hoping to god it wasn't one of the kids at school.

" Congradulations Yuki Sohma! You have be selected to enter the 24th annual Karaoke Contest!" He continued, beaming. Yuki was dumbstruck with confusion. " I've been what? Uhm... So uh- Okay.. Where and when?" Yuki asked. " The Concert hall! Today at 5:00!" He answered. Yuki looked up at the clock, his eyes widening slightly. " That's in 2 hours!" He said.

" Yes, yes I know We hope to see you then!" The man hung up, leaving Yuki in a confused, shocked, trance. Eventually he snapped out of it and ran up to Tohru. " Uhm, Miss Honda? I've been selected into a karaoke contest. Would you like to go with me?" He asked, still a bit on the confused side. Tohru looked at him. " Sure, can Kyou and Shigure go too?" She asked, hopefull. Yuki stopped for a moment but eventually gave in.

" Sure.." He said. Tohru lit up. " Okay!" She ran off to go get ready. A half an hour later everyone sat at dinner, by that time all of them knew about the contest. Tohru had finally convinced Kyou and Shigure to go too. Luckily Yuki had already chosen what he wanted to sing. He had made up his mind.

_**

* * *

At the Concert Hall**_

When they had arrived Yuki went straight to the Secretary next. " Uhm, excuse me but is this where contestants sign up?" Yuki asked, looking at the girl at the desk. She looked up. " Oh, you must be Yuki Sohma then?" She said. She didn't look that old, she actually looked about the age of 18. 18 and working! Now that's something! Yuki nodded. She signalled for him to go to the back.

Yuki waited back stage. Of course he was worried that some of the other contestants were people he didn't want to see at the moment. First up were the 4 fanclub girls, including Motoko, who was the lead singer. Oh this should be good, we all could guess what, or who they were going to sing about. Infact it wasn't that bad either.

* * *

(Up-side down, upside down)

My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
( to you..)

My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever

I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

(to you..)

Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

Upside down...  
(Yah yah yah yeah!)

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

* * *

The crowd went wild! Yuki was in complete confusion now. He had a feeling he knew who they were singing about. He wished they would stop bothering him so much. Of course he was snapped out of it as soon as he realized he was next. As soon as the fangirls left the stage, Yuki walked on. He looked up, and so his song began.

* * *

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

( Instrumental Overture)

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me...

* * *

Yuki looked down as it ended. The crowd applauded. Yuki was glad to finally express those deep feelings.

Soon came time for the judging.

In first place: Some random kid

In second place: Yuki Sohma

In third place: The fanclub girls

Everyone cheered, and then they left...

**_

* * *

Author's note: There ya go! Hope ya enjoyed it!_**

**Credits: **

**Special thanks to A-teens for the song "Upside Down"**

**Special thanks to Simple Plan for the song "How could this happen to me"**

**Until next time!**


	5. Shinigami Banquet

I stick to my last disclaimer, It was the last disclaimer note I will write for this fic. Live with it.

Author's Note: You will meet Kyou's boss in this chapter...

* * *

Japanese translated words:

Shinigami: Grim Reaper

Hentai: Pervert

On with the show!

* * *

The Cat Reaper

Chapter 5: Shinigami Banquet

Kyou walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a swig of milk from the milk carton. His eyes burst open when it tasted weird. Pulling it away from his mouth he looked into the carton and twitched, growling.

" Kuso nezumi! Putting dried leeks in my milk! Damnit!" Kyou yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Yuki, who was sitting comfortably at his desk in his room, picked up his pen and smirked. " Baka neko, finally got what was coming..." He said quietly.

Tohru, who was doing laundry, instantly dropped the pile of clothes that she was about to put into the washer after the sudden outburst from Kyou. She bent down and picked the clothes up, smiling. " It's a good thing they weren't already washed yet..." She said happily as she put them into the washing machine.

Shigure's head automatically stiffened as he now sat straight from Kyou's shouts. He was recently just letting his head lay on the desk as he slept. Shigure yawned and peaked out from his office. " You know, Kyou. People are trying to sleep... Could you please keep it down?" Shigure asked.

Kyou walked out of the kitchen and gave Shigure a death glare. " Shigure, you were the only one sleeping. And frankly I don't give a shit about your energy levels. You barely do anything at all, you lazy bum. So you don't even **_need_** to rest.." Kyou stated calmly, or more briefly, with hint of anger in his tone.

Kyou then turned and walked upstairs. _' Kuso nezumi, if there was a reap of my choice, Yuki would be the very first to die!' _Kyou thought.

Yuki was trying to re-busy himself with finishing homework, until Kyou burst into the room. " Yo, nezumi!" Kyou started. Yuki sighed and looked at the now shattered door. " What right do you have to come barging into my room, like this, baka neko?" Yuki asked. Kyou only found the action to growl.

" And what right do you have to put dried leeks into my milk!" Kyou yelled. Yuki stared at him for a few moments before standing calmly and resting his hands to his side. " _Your_ milk? I'd say that since everyone drinks it's contents, it _our_ milk."

"Either that or **_the_** milk. I also say that since everyone has to drink from it, that it's disgusting how you put your mouth on it every morning. In the case that you get your disgusting germs all over it, no one else get's to drink from it. No one wants your germs, especially me."

" I also state that I have to feel bad for Honda-san, shame on you Kyou. Making Honda-san drink the milk that most likely backwashed from your germ-filled mouth..." Yuki continued. Kyou's fist clenched tightly. " And again, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't come barging into my room like this. How rude, you really are baka neko..." Yuki finished, before sitting down at his desk again, losing interest in Kyou.

Kyou growled before storming back downstairs and stomped out the door. He stomped away from the house, only getting 5 feet away before noticing an envelope floating to him. He caught it and opened it, reading.

_Dear Kyou,_

_You have been invited to the Shinigami Banquet. Tonight all shinigami's will come together for the party of the year! And also to discuss recent reaps and next appointments. We hope to see you then, which will be in about, oh, an hour._

_Sincerely your's,_

_RS_

Kyou sighed. The RS sign always meant that it was from his boss. She always signed legal documents with that symbol. He stuff the letter in his pocket and walked back in, to his room to get dressed. He then rushed out of the house yelling. " I'm going out for a bit! Be back in a few hours!" Kyou called, running out of the house. He had a sudden feeling that he had forgot something, but let the thought slip as he fled down the forest path.

Yuki had walked out of his room and headed for the dining room. He stopped seeing something on the floor. He picked up the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he began to read. His eyes slowly widening, he re-folded it and rushed to Shigure's office.

* * *

Kyou eventually arrived at the Shinigami banquet, wearing his usual clothes. There were Shinigami everywhere. He rarely payed attention to them. he was so sucked into his thoughts that he bumped into someones back. He stepped back as he looked up.

A girl swung around, about his age. She wore a long baby-blue dress that went down, stopping an inch to the floor. It was a sparkling scaley dress. The straps were thin and plain emerald green. In the dress color was a gold emblem, inside of which was an emerald gem in the shape of a heart. It matched her eyes, which were the color of the ocean, more of a darker emerald. Her hair was in a pony-tail, Onyx color.

She blinked at him. " Oh, I'm sorry. Was I in your way?" She asked. Kyou stared at her, blinking. " You like green, don't ya?" He asked. She blinked for a second before looking down than back at him. " Yeah so?" She asked. Kyou shrugged. " I don't know, just saying..." He explained.

" I'm going to go now..." She said, kind of blushing. He looked at her blinking. " Why are you blushing..?" He asked, causing her to snap back to attention. " I'm not blushing! I'm just fine!" She said before turning and walking off. " The Shinigami meeting will begin shortly... We should sit down before every seat is taken..." She said.

Kyou sighed and followed, allowing to seat himself near the Shinigami head. He looked at her, that cruel, yet beautiful Shinigami. Even in beauty, she was dangerious. The head of Shinigamis, not to be tempered with.

She head long black hair, two rope-fulls flooding down over her shoulders. Her eyes black, and her facial expression blank. She was wearing a black kimono and she eyed each one of them. The one she eyed most was Kyou, who shifted nervously under her intense glance.

" I humbly welcome all of you to the Shinigami banquet... Please feel free to eat and drink whatever you like." She stated. Before anyone could say anything, She stood up and raised a glass. " I, Ren Sohma, propose a toast, to many more years of reaps, to us!" Everyone else raised their glasses. " To us!" They all sayed.

Kyou replied with a mumbled " Hey..." With rolled eyes.

* * *

Author Note: there, chapter five hope ya liked it And Yuki, ooooooooh Kyou your secret's been spilled! How will Shigure and Yuki react to this? Who knows! Hope ya enjoyed that cliffy at the end. Well cya next time 


	6. Sanctuary's End

Hello! I am happy to announce that Chapter 6 of The Cat Reaper is finally up! Sorry for the wait but now I have a few things I have to do before I continue the story. Wee!

**Angel408 - **Well I'm glad you did. Hope you havent gone mad yet! n. n; I know it's sad too. Because I wrote it XD.

**Kokari**- Well sorry. And I'm sure I am evil. I'm trying to be n.n But I'm glad you still like it. Yes cliffys are evil!

**Narutofreak22- **I'm sure you can't...

**animefreak749-** I'm sorry but this is 100 Kyoru. And you Yukiru fans can beat the hell out of me and still not get a Yuki and Tohru pairing because you do not seem to understand Yuki'd true feelings.

Spoiler: Yuki thinks of Tohru as a mother. And in the end, Tohru ends up with Kyou in the manga series anyway! There now that that's out and said I'm gonna answer the last reviewer and continue the story!

**_DarkKyo_**- Oh my god! I can't believe my favorite author would read and review my story! Oh I'm so happy that you would! The author of **_The Cat and the Onigiri story_** read and reviewed my **_The Cat _**

**_Reaper_** fanfic! Well anyways, Darkkyo, are you sure you want to mention my aim username? n. n; I was hoping my story would be going in the right direction.

And I can assure you all that Kyou will be in deep trouble, no scratch that... Deep SHIT when he gets back to Shigure's house

Note: The only reason I'm doing this is to supposedly make the chapter longer. XD

People: ENOUGH OF YOUR BABBLING! ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY! DAMN YOU!

Me: Okay X.x

_**

* * *

The Cat Reaper**_

Chapter 6: Santuary's end

Kyou got up from his table and went over to a door. Ren was already up and moving in that direction. Kyou thought that he would have to talk alone with the woman. But what surprised him was that Ren was signalling that girl to follow. That girl from before. _The emerald girl?_ Kyou thought.

Kyou didn't understand what that girl had to do with anything he was doing. Ren usually liked keeping things separate. But for some reason this didn't seem like a usual conversation anymore. When he entered the room and sat down in his usual spot, his crimson eyes shifted slowly to the girl.

She was calmly looking forward, ignoring him she seemed to be. Ren slowly sat down across from them at her desk. Kyou waited for her to starts. All he wanted was to go home.

Ren then looked at them both one at a time. " Well then... Let's get this started.

* * *

Yuki sat in Shigure's office. Neither him or Shigure would stop reading the note. They had been examining it, hoping that their imagination was just forcing them to read it wrongly. Shigure looked up at Yuki. " It's irrifutable. We have no proof that this is a prank." Shigure stated, putting the note down.

Yuki remained on his knee's. " If Kyou is really a Shinigami... Then... Maybe he.." Yuki cut off. Shigure looked at him curiously. " Maybe he what?" Shigure asked. Yuki looked straight at Shigure. " Me and Kyou were the very last people to see him..." Yuki explained. Shigure had hoped that it wasn't Ayame that Yuki was talking about.

" You don't mean Ayame... D- do you, Yuki?" Shigure asked. Yuki nodded in reply. " Kyou also wanted to stay a little longer. I think that Kyou might be responcible. For Ayame's death and for all this grief over my brother, I would want nothing more than to show that kuso neko the consequences for such an act. I want to make him FEEL the pain that I'm feeling, physical pain that reflects my emotional pain." Yuki said with anger.

Shigure sighed. " So your not going to ask for an explaination? What if it was acciden-" Shigure was cut off, by Yuki standing up abruptly. " I don't need an explaination! I know it was no accident! Ayame was shot with a gun! How is that accidental! I won't have that fiend in this house as long as I'm here! And I can promise you, Shigure, that I won't let that monster come 5 feet near Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled with finallity.

Shigure sighed. " Then what should we do when he gets back, Yuki?" Shigure asked softly. Yuki looked directly at Shigure's eyes with a deadly glare. " An interrogation..." Yuki said blankly. " Ask for an explaination..." He finished.

* * *

Kyou's eyes bulged. " WHAT!" He yelled. The girl looked at Kyou. " Me!" She looked at Ren. " Be Partners with him!" She asked. Ren sighed. " You said you wanted a partner, and I got you one. Are you trying to tell me that you deliberately changed your mind about having a partner just a moment ago, Yumi?" She asked.

Kyou looked at the girl. " Yumi?" He asked. The girl, now known as Yumi, looked at him. " Yes... My name is Yumi Suzuki. And you, Kyou Sohma, are the last person I would want to be partners with, but because things have been getting hectic with reaps lately, I suppose I'll need all the help I can get.. Even if the help I get from you is totally limited." She stated. Kyou began to fume. " WHY YOU-" He started to yell, but stopped when he saw the look Ren was giving him.

" I won't allow any fighting between you two, if you want to fight, do it during school!" Ren said angerily. Kyou blinked. " In School?" He asked. Yumi leaned back in her chair. " Yes, in school... Ren has decided to enroll me in Kaibara High, to ensure that we are always in close proximatey to eachother at all times." She stated.

Kyou looked at Ren. " So she's in my school, now?" He asked. Ren nodded. " And soon, if all goes well... Soon I'll get her brother in here." Ren sighed and looked at the door, she was expecting it to open any minute, but for what?

Yumi then looked at Ren quickly. " My brother? I thought that you were going to leave him out of it!" She began. Ren looked at Yumi. " If getting as many people into the Shinigami Union as possible is important, then recruiting all shinigami's in this area is neccassary. If you find that unfair than I apologize..." Ren said. Yumi sighed. " Oh goo-" She was cut off.

" But even so, I won't rest until all shinigami's are in my power. Am I being unclear, Yumi?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. Yumi sighed. " Understood..." She said as calmly as she could. Then a knock at the door sounded. All looked at the door. " Come in.." Ren said calmly. And in walked a boy, more of a teenager, he was the age of 17-18, same age as Kyou and Yumi.

He had short black hair. The hairstyle looking exactly like Yuki, which kind of creeped Kyou out. His eyes were blue. Yumi's eyes opened. " Takai..." She said quietly. Kyou looked at Yumi. Was this someone she knew? The thought didn't last long.

Takai walked in and over to Ren. " I've decided that I would like to join the Shinigami Union." He said calmly. Ren nodded. Yumi gasped silently. Kyou just didn't care. " Glad to hear it... Your automatically positioned in the Silent Killer rank in the Shinigami Order." She stated. Kyou's eyes opened. " Hey! I was here longer! He just joined! How can you rank him 5 ranks ahead!" Kyou yelled.

Ren looked at him. " Because even before he joined the order he was already secretly doing reaps under my order. I prefer to call it a free trial offer. You though, have a few more reaps before I promote you to Deadly Night Crawler. Which is the rank just below Silent Killer. Currently your a Hidden Ghost." She explained.

" Yumi here is also a Hidden Ghost. One or two more reaps and you both will be promoted to Night Crawler." Ren finished. Kyou stood up. " If that's all I need to know I'll be leaving now!" Kyou headed for the door. Ren waited until he reached for the doorknob. " Wait Kyou..." She said calmly.

Kyou stopped and turned, looking at her. Ren smiled. " There is but one more thing..." Ren said. Kyou nodded for her to go on. " I have 3 more reaps for you and Yumi to take care of..." Ren continued. Kyou's heart raced. But he didn't show the nervousness. Ren could see right through him though, and she suppressed a smirk. " The three reaps your both assigned... Are.." She paused.

" H-i-r-o S-o-h-m-a, R-i-n S-o-h-m-a, and S-a-k-i H-a-n-a-j-i-m-a.." Ren said slowly, pronouncing each word as though if she said them normally a hail storm would start. Kyou's eyes opened more with each word. Ren smirked. " Well have a wonderfull day, Kyou, Yumi... And you, Takai Minimoto, step brother to Yumi Suzuki. Shall we talk?" She asked.

Kyou slowly walked out, Yumi following behind. She followed him down sidewalks. Kyou stopped and turned glaring at her. " WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled at her. She stopped. " Fine be that way... this is my stop anyway..." Yumi said as she entered the gate and walked into her house.

Kyou sighed angerily and continued on. Thinking about the reaps he was assigned. What was Ren planning! Killing off her own family members! And what of Saki? He shook away the cursed thoughts. _It's okay, I'll just drink a little hot coco when I get home and go to bed... Everything will be fine... right?_ He thought.

* * *

But when Kyou reached the door to **_his _**home, he froze, staring forward nervously at the two figures before him. Yuki was standing straight with his arms folded. On his face was a glare, as deadly as glares could get. And it was directed at him. " Kyou..." Yuki whispered quietly, beginning a sentence.

" We need to talk..." Said Shigure, finishing Yuki's sentenceas he revealed himself at the door way, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded to. Both of them had glares on that sent chills down Kyou's spine. His eyes opened wide and trembling.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Author's Note: phew... thank god I finally finished! I hope you enjoyed that. It took me 2 hours to type that. n.n; Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and oh yeah. I decided that Yumi would become a main character. Considering this is a Kyoru fanfiction, who do you think Yumi will be paired with?  
Hint: Look at her step-brother's appearance!

Till next time folks...


	7. The Beginning or The End?

Author's Note: Chapter 6! Woot! Sorry It took so long! I was working on it a few wings ago. I had HALF of it done... but then we installed a new computer... and I lost it X.x...Now time for RA!

* * *

Review Answering:  
Angel408: I'm sorry I had to end it like that. I had to put in a cliffy so that everyone would stay tuned! n.n

animefreak749: Why thank you! n.n It's so nice to hear that! I hope you like this chap!

Kokari: Yes, Uh oh is right!

lexis: Thanks! Here's the update for you n.n

Kyo-K40-Sohma: Thanks! I like it when my stories are unique n.n that means that im really good at thinking things up. I never want to steal a storyline... ever.

* * *

The Two Chapters in One is here! To make up for not updating in so long! n.n

* * *

Here we go! and a one and a two and a three and a-!

* * *

†_he Ça† Reaper  
_Chapter 7: The End or the Beginning?_

* * *

But when Kyou reached the door to **his **home, he froze, staring forward nervously at the two figures before him. Yuki was standing straight with his arms folded. On his face was a glare, as deadly as glares could get. And it was directed at him. " Kyou..." Yuki whispered quietly, beginning a sentence._

_" We need to talk..." Said Shigure, finishing Yuki's sentence as he revealed himself at the door way, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded to. Both of them had glares on that sent chills down Kyou's spine. His eyes opened wide and trembling._

The 3 boys sat in Shigure's office. Yuki sat glaring at Kyou the whole entire time, making the neko very nervous. Shigure looked at both of them. " So Kyou... Tell me... Who **_REALLY _**killed Ayame?" Yuki asked, as he looked at the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes. Shigure and Kyou looked at Yuki. Kyou sighed as he looked away. " I don't know..." He started.

Yuki looked up at him suddenely with a deadly glare, ready to kill him. " LIE! Thats a LIE! Your a Shinigami!" Kyou intercepted. " No that-" "- Don't lie! I know you killed him!" " But Yuki I didn't-" " More lies! Your the one who killed him! I just know it!" " Yuki it wasn't my choice!" Yuki kept glaring. " But it WAS your choice..." He hissed.

" No Yuki! Listen to me! I was ordered to-" " By your boss! But you could have refused!" " If I did that she would have made me kill-" "- I don't wanna hear it, you stupid cat!" " Yuki please listen to me! I-" " No! Shut up!" " But-!" " GET OUT!" Shigure intercepted, " Stop it you two..." He said. " BUT HE-" Yuki started, but Shigure shook his head. " No buts... We have to take care of this without further... Seeing as though I'm not a good punisher... I leave the decision to Yuki.."

Yuki stood up. He stared at Kyou, before it turned into a glare. " Don't come near me... Don't talk to me... Don't eat here.. Don't sleep in this house... Don't even LIVE here! Don't you EVER come near the Sohmas or Miss Honda again! If you do I will kill you! You understand me, stupid cat! KILL YOU!" Yuki yelled.

Kyou stared at Yuki, his eyes wide and trembling. " You can't be serious..." He straind with words. Yuki towered over him. " Oh I'm serious all right..." He hissed. " And I want you out... **_Now_**..." He said. Kyou slowly stood up. " I'm sorry... But I can't do th-" Yuki cut him off. " I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU OUT!" Yuki grabbed a vase and threw it at Kyou.

Kyou managed to dodge as the vase hit the wall behind him. Shigure sweatdropped. " My beautiful house!" He cried. Yuki looked at Shigure. " CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR DAMN HOUSE!" He yelled, taking books from the bookshelf and ripped out some pages and crushed them into a ball and throwing them at Kyou before throwing the whole book at him. " Yuki you shouldn't treat books like that!" Shigure explained.

But Yuki didn't listen. " DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T TOUCH MISS HONDA! DON'T LAY ANYTHING OF YOURS ON THE SOHMA FAMILY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK OF ENTERING THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" He yelled at Kyou. Kyou ran out of the room. If Yuki had said anything afterwords, Kyou didn't hear it, for he closed his ears to the sound of that angry voice.

Kyou ran into his room and closed the door, locking it. He layed on his bed before jumping up, growling and going onto the balcony as he climbed the ladder to the room and sat brooding in his spot.

* * *

Tohru had been standing in the hall as Kyou ran into his room and shut the door. She could hear the snap of a lock. " Kyou..?" She asked quietly. She approached the door and pressed her ear to the door. After hearing nothing she backed away then went to a window connected to the ladder. She climbed up and looked over the roof at Kyou. Her eyes remained in a sadlike state. " Kyou...?" She asked, worried.

Kyou's head snapped up and he looked at her. " Go away..." He said. He didn't want to be near her.. But it wasn't because of Yuki's threat. It was because it hurt to know he wouldn't be able to say anything to, or even be near, her anymore. Tohru winced at his words. " Why...?" She asked quietly. Kyou's eyes narrowed and he, even though he didn't want to, glared at her. " Because I said to!" He snapped.

Tohru looked away. " That's not what I mean..." She shook her head. Kyou's glared lingered. " Then what DO you mean!" He yelled at her. She said nothing, was it because she didn't know what to say? Or because if she said anything at all, she would shed tears? Kyou grew impatient. " SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled. Tohru winced. She sniffled a little. " I'm... I'm so sorry..." She whimpered.

Kyou looked away. Feeling the guilt of knowing he was upsetting her so much. " Just go..." His tone softened. " Please go and don't look back..." She looked up at him. " But Kyou-" She said, but got cut off. " I SAID GO!" He snapped, causing Tohru to startle and lose her grip on the ladder, she fell back.

Kyou stared in shock before scrambling and rushing over to the edge, falling onto his stomache, reaching out just in time to catch her hand before she fell. He pulled her up, only to have her fall onto him and he turned into a cat. Tohru looked down in surprise and shock at her savior. She looked away sadly. " I'm so sorry..." She whispered, trying to choke back tears.

Kyou looked up at her in cat form. " No... I should be sorry..." He looked down, and Tohru looked at him. " What?" She asked. " I shouldn't have yelled at you like that... you wouldn't have fallen..." He said quietly. Tohru shook her head. " No Kyou, I'm sorry... If I hadnt of come up here, I wouldn't have upset you!" She protested.

" But it was ME who worried YOU... wasn't it?" Kyou asked. Tohru stared for a moment before nodding. " Are you okay?" She asked him. Kyou looked away. " No, I'm not... listen Tohru... I'm..." he stopped. Tohru blinked. " Your what?" She asked, wanting him to finish. He closed his eyes as he looked down, straining to keep back tears. " I'm leaving..." He said. Tohru's eyes widened. " What? But! You can't leave! You can't! You should stay here, everyone wants you here!" She protested.

Kyou shook his head. " Not true... Yuki wouldn't care and Shigure is too boneheaded... Tohru... I am leaving... don't change my mind." He said. Tohru straind back tears. " But you HAVE to stay here! I want you to stay here! Please Kyou!" She said, her head going down til her bangs covered half her face, covering her eyes as she lowered her head til a foot from her knees. " Please..." She whispered.

But Kyou shook his head. " No... I'm sorry Tohru but... My mind is made up..." He lied. Tohru sniffled before turning and climbing down the ladder, going through a window and she went into her room, closing the door and locking it as she fell onto her bed, crying and sobbing into her pillow.

Kyou looked up at the moon sadly with crimson eyes. " Why do you do this to me?" He said to no one. " Why can't..." His words intercepted by him closing his eyes tightly and looking down. " For once..." He cut off again, tears forming under his closed eyelids. " Things be the way..." He poofed back. But his facial expression remained the same as he sat kneeling near the edge. " That I want it?" He asked. At this time all of his tears fell as his head shot up to the sky, as he opened his wide crimson eyes. " WHY!" He cried.

* * *

The very next day, Kyou was packing in his room. He looked at the balcony, a ghostly image of Tohru singing "la la la" there as she hung up clothing on the clothesline playing. He shook his head. He heard his door open and he looked over at it blankly. " Kyou?" Tohru asked as she looked in. Her eyes were red, Kyou could tell she had been crying nonstop all night and before she woke up.

" What?" He asked, blankly, pretending that he didn't care. Tohru looked away before barely turning her head to him. " Are you leaving... soon?" She asked, hoping he wasn't. Kyou noted her efforts to keep herself from collasping into tears. He knew she was trying to hide it... But she was trying her best so he pretended not to notice. Not wanting her best efforts to go to waste.

He stood up with his single bag. " Yes..." He said before turning her direction and walking passed her out the doorway and into the hallway. She turned swiftly to grab his sleeve with her fragile hand. " Kyou..." She started. Kyou stopped and looked back at her. " Please... stay... even though you are leaving... please just stay... just one more day?" She asked, her hand trembling on his sleeve.

Kyou looked down. He knew it was difficult for her. After everything... Tohru looked at him. " Please? Just one more night! Please Kyou! stay!" She pleaded. Kyou's blood boiled in anger at Yuki's choice for punishment. He thrusted his arm from her hold. " No! Shut up! I don't care! I'm going! Leave me alone!" He yelled at her. Tohru stepped back, whimpering. Kyou instantly regretted what he had said.

Tohru turned away and looked down, silently. Kyou looked at her sadly. He then reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. " Tohru-" He started softly, but she cut him off. " Go..." She said quietly. Her voice strained. Kyou pulled his hand back from its spot in air. " Tohru..." He began again. " I'm sor-" He was cut off yet AGAIN. " GO!" She turned looking at him, her face stained with tears. " GO! GET OUT IF HERE! IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT THEN GO! I JUST WANTED YOU TO STAY, EVEN FOR A LITTLE LONGER! I REALLY DID!" She yelled. Before running to her room and slamming the door shot.

Kyou stared at her door. Then looked down. " What have I done?" He asked quietly. He then turned and went down the stairs. Tohru sat by her window quietly as she watched outside. Kyou went to the door and slipped on his shoes as he walked out into the yard. He stopped and turned, looking back at the house. Scanning each window. Every nook and cravice. He looked down.

_**I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful**_

He looked back up at Tohru's window.

_**Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
They're my treasure**_

He tried to decipher the darkness within her room, trying to find her. The outline of her sitting by the window. He could see her frown and teary eyes watching him sadly.

_**It's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution**_

Kyou sighed. Looking down. He slowly turned away with his bag.

**_Don't spend your time in confusion  
I'll turn back now and spread_**

He walked away. Tohru stared sadly at his back as he distanced.

**_My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light_**

Tohru looked away from the window and stood up slowly.

**_My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying_**

Yuki watched from his own window, as Shigure watched from the main doorway. _Just remember... he deserves this punishment... _Yuki thought. Ignoring the guilt... or at least TRYING to.

_**The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured  
Even if that may fill up everything  
I can still feel  
What falls from the sky is not the rain...**_

Shigure shook his head. " I wish there was another way.." He whispered to himself.

_**Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
Cause I was afraid of you?**_

Tohru looked at the photograph of her mother on her desk. Thinking about the time she saw Kyou's true form.. and now thinking about yesterday and today. " What should I do mom?" She asked quietly. The voice of her mother said " Just be yourself, you'll be fine..." Her mom whispered within her memories.

_**No I couldn't hold any longer  
Love is not a toy**_

She looked away from the photograph to the window. " Stop it... I can't this time mom... I can't..." She whispered, sadly.

**_Let go of me now  
The time we spent is perpetual_**

Kyou kept walking down the path. He shook his head from the thoughts of Tohru that kept banging in on him constantly. " Stop it!" He told himself in a quiet hiss.

**_Our future is not real  
I'll leap into the air_**

Kyou started from a speeded walk into a fast run, he ran down the path his tears forming as a few drops floated in slow motion in the air behind him.

**_My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light_**

Tohru fell against her wall. Sobbing, and crying. " Kyou-kun..." She whispered sadly as her tears kept falling. Shigure sighed from where he stood at the front door. Kyou had dissapeared from his sight but Shigure could still smell tears. From three teens he knew well. Yuki turned away from his window. _Miss Honda? Kyou? I am so sorry... I'm so sorry.. _He thought, starting to tear too.

**_My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying_**

Kyou ran off, far deep into the woods. Lost in it, and in himself. _Tohru... TOHRU! I AM SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! TOHRU PLEASE! _He thought.

**_What falls from the sky is not the rain..._**

The clouds form. And at this time... The rain... Came...

**

* * *

End of Chapter 7, part one.**

**Beginning of Chapter 7, part two.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, none of the 3 people in the household said a word. Tohru was always quiet, and barely did her chores. But Yuki and Shigure didn't mind it, they understand. Yuki stopped studying so much and stayed in his room for most of the day. The only time he came out was to eat, go to the bathroom, or go to school. At that was it, and only it.

Shigure stayed in his office, sometimes he wrote a manuscript or just sat staring out the open doorway to outside. It was as if all three of them were searching for something, or someone, every time they looked out a window.

Tohru was always staring unconciously out at window. It was a growing habit and now, it was an everyday routine. She hadn't even smiled in the last week. Ever since he left, she grew depressed. How could this have happened? Was it really Kyou who kept her happy? Who surpassed her loneliness so much? He had to be, why else would she be so depressed? Her heart ached, her brain couldn't think. All noise was blocked out from her ears and every sight except forest was blocked from her eyes.

Yuki regretted his choice of Kyou's punishment. Because of it, Tohru was depressed and the quietness of the house just didn't seem right. Not at all. Why did Yuki have to come up with something that made Tohru sad?

They went to school, but did not talk. Tohru saw Kyou once or twice, they didn't talk. Yuki saw Kyou, and Kyou saw Yuki, but they didn't talk. A distancing feeling had grown between the three of them. All yearning to speak with eachother but afraid of breaking down like a car.

Akito had found out somehow. She didn't care though, she was thinking about Ayame's death still. And she had an idea of who was responcible.

Ren was watching Kyou from afar. _Why is it he hasn't completed that task?_ She thought...

Kyou was walking down the sidewalk, her and Tohru passed eachother, but kept going. After Tohru was out of eyesight and hearshot, Kyou looked up at the sun. " Why?" He asked quietly.

_**

* * *

The End**_

* * *

Author's Note: Finally chapter 7 is complete! Yay! I pade it 8 pages long to make up for the lack of updating! I hope you enjoyed the sad chapter and I hope you come again! Thanks for reading! See ya when Chapter 8 is up! 

See Ya Later...

* * *

"We will meet again"- A promise of a Neko and an Onigiri.

* * *

End... 


	8. The Aftermath: Yuki

A/N: Chapter 8! finally up! I had no idea I could get this story so far! I might actually get in a 10th chapter for once! yes! And thank you all so much for reviewing I am so thankful! Well, time to roll up the sleeves and get TYPING! Wish me luck!

* * *

A Yuki POV (Point of view) of characters coming up! Songfic chapter!

* * *

†_he Ça† Reaper__  
_chapter 8: The Aftermath: Yuki

* * *

I sat by my window, just watching the falling rain. It had been raining for at least a week and a half. It was like someone was crying from their broken heart. Though how could I blame whoever was? I had made a mistake that day. I suppose it was my uncontrollable anger.. Or was it just that I wanted to feel secure? That I wanted to protect Miss Honda? I was not sure then, nor am I sure now. But what I do know, is that I had done the wrong thing. Because now there is an unbreakable gap between the three of us.

I see her everyday, but she's not smiling anymore. She doesn't make meals or do chores either, though she does occasionally to pass the time. I am certain she hopes that he'll come back. But do I want him to come back? That is a question not even myself can answer.

Was this how it was with me and Ayame? Was this how he felt deep inside? The sadness... Why couldn't I see it? Naturally now it occurs to me to think about the past, and what I did... I knew it was wrong. Hell, even Shigure has his blue periods at times like these.

I saw Kyou from time to time. But we never talked.. At all. And if we saw eachother, I would tighten my grip on Tohru's hand and walk right on past him as I glared. But at those times.. Deep inside? I wanted to reach out and apologize for all the pain I put the two through. But I know that he.. Kyou.. can never forgive me for what I've done. Because I knew... Deep inside..

I knew he loved her. And I knew she loved him. But I ignored that. And I kicked him out, tearing them both apart from eachother. I thought at first that he deserved it. But I also knew that it was wrong of me to take such matters into my own hands and break the hearts of the people I knew.

I also knew that the only reason I decided to kick him out was for revenge apun Ayame. That was it, and only it. At the moment Tohru was only another reason to kick him out. But the main reason was because it was his fault that my brother died.

I sighed and looked away from my window. While looking away I closed it and latched it shut, pulling the curtains together and walking out of my room. I walked past Kyou's old room on my way to the stairs. I looked in for only a moment. I was about to continue on when I saw Tohru standing on the balcony outside his room. I took a step into the domain of that cat. I wanted it to be ANY room other than this one.

I walked into the balcony, slowly approaching as to respect her personal space. " Miss Honda? Are you alright?" I asked. Even though I knew very well that she wasn't. The response she gave me was a small shrug. I sighed and turned away. " Yuki-kun?" I heard her say quietly, I looked back at her. " Hai?" I asked.

She didn't face me, she didn't even stand straight. " Do you think.. That one day... Kyou-kun will come back?" She asked. I looked at her sadly. And answered with the only thing I could, the answer that I only knew to be true. " I... Don't know.." I said. I really didn't know.

Her eyes saddened more, though lately she had looked that way a lot. Ever since Kyou had left. " Miss Honda... I really don't know... I know its hard but don't let it bother you... He may never come back... And I'm sorry for that Tohru... I really am.." I told her sadly. She whirled looking at me. " How are you sorry! You told him to leave!" She yelled at me. I could see the forming tears within her eyes.

I sighed and looked away. I knew that she would react that way. If her snappish anger mood had been before Kyou had left, it would have been uncalled for and entirely unreal for her demeanor. But now, it was somehow unsurprising for this to change her moods. And somehow I wished, that her demeanor had never changed...

I sighed walking out and slowly headed to my room, leaving her alone on Kyou's old balcony. Strangest thing for me to still consider that room his. I closed my door and locked it so that Shigure wouldn't barge in unexpectedly. I turned my small stereo on and slowly plopped down into a sitting position on my bed. I leaned back, hands on the bed behind me for support as I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed and laid back, head in my hands as I heard a song come up.

**_

* * *

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_**

I looked over at the stereo. I felt that same way... I admit that I wasn't a perfect person.. There were things I wish I didn't do..

**_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_**  
I did learn alot from my mistakes. I had never meant to hurt Tohru and Kyou like that. But I had been blinded by my own rage and guilt of not being there for Ayame.

**_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday

I had felt so depressed. I regretted my decisions so much... But whats done is done... I could never forget. And it's something I shouldn't ever forget, either.****

And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away

I put them both through so much pain. I couldn't wish anymore to take their pain away. That's how much I regretted it. ****

And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I knew they could never forget me... But I had to at least admit that I was sorry. That I wanted to much to ease their pain.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
_**  
I wanted to change who I was. And I had my reasons to... a good, was it a good reason to? Did I deserve to?

**_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _**

I wanted to start over...

**_and the reason is You _**

**_  
_**I had to start over...

**_and the reason is You _**

I _needed_ to start over!

_**and the reason is You**_

Because...

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_**  
Because... I needed to know...

**_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_**  
Because... because I wanted to know...

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
_**  
Because if I didn't know...

**_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

I don't know what I would do...

**_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
_**  
And what I wanted to know... What I **_needed_** to know...

**_A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
_**  
Was wether or not you, Kyou, would, or could, forgive.. For what I had done...

**_

* * *

End..._**

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 8: "The Aftermath: Yuki" finally up! Yay! please read and review... By the time you read this I'll probably almost be done with chap 9. Just to let you know that theres only gonna be 10 chapters. but do not fear! I am gonna make a sequal. Don't know how long it will last though. But wish me luck! n.n

* * *

Credits:  
The Cat Reaper... Aya Hinata (rei/me)  
The Reason... Hoobastank  
Yuki POV... Aya Hinata...  
Yuki... Natsuki Takaya.  
Tohru's angry mood... Aya Hinata.

* * *

Next up! Chapter 9: " The Aftermath: Tohru "

Cya then!


	9. The Aftermath: Tohru

Author's Note: Chapter 9! Woot! Only 2 more to go! weeee! I'm still thinking of what I am going to call the sequal story...

Tohru POV, songfic chapter. (text) -- images i want to put into your head.

* * *

†he Ça† Reaper

* * *

Chapter 9: The Aftermath: Tohru

* * *

I had wondered, all the possible reasons why Yuki did what he did. Even though several weeks had past, I was never told the reasons. I knew nothing except the fact that Yuki had demanded Kyou be expelled from Shigure's house. I was never one to catch on to things quickly. I doubt I ever would be. But somehow I can't shake the feeling that something, anything, was still there. Within our hearts, that will somehow, someday, bring us together again.

Kyou was a good friend of mine, he may have hot-tempered but... I fell for him from the start. Kyou was cursed by the cat, it was long ago that mom had told me the story of the Chinese zodiac...

**_A Long long time ago, God decided to invite all the animals to a Banquet, he sent word, for all of the animals to come to his house the following evening. "And Don't be late" He said. When the Mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor the cat. He told the cat, that "The Party was the day after tomorrow..". The very next day, all the animals lined up at the celebration, and the rat led the way, riding all the way there, on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time..._**

Except for the cat, who missed the whole thing.. Because of what the rat had done. I had always wondered if that was the reasons Kyou and Yuki never got along. The fact of the matter is.. That I never understood...

About 2 years ago, my mom died on May 1st. I had forgotten to tell her " Be safe" That morning. And then she died in a car accident. I don't know what had caused it. Well anyway...

I then moved in with my paternal grandfather! Things went well for a few weeks. Then we found out grandpa's family was going to move in with us. He went off to say with them at their old place. And I lived in a tent in the woods. Thats when I met Yuki, (smiling at me) and Shigure, (flirting after finding out I was year of the dog). They invited me to stay with them. until the remodeling was finished.

Then I met Kyou (crashing through the roof for the first time). He looked up at Yuki, his back to me as he said "Yo!". Then I found out the Sohma family secret. ( I tripped and fell on Kyou's back, then a peice of the roof fell on my head and I fell into Yuki and Shigure, they transforming). Yuki was the rat, Kyou was the cat, and Shigure was the dog.

Then little by little, I got to meet all the Sohmas!

Kagura ( Kagura running into the paperboy and transforming into a boar). Momiji.. ( Momiji jumping onto Yuki's shoulder) Hatori... ( Me handing Kana's photo to him on the porch) Hastuharu... ( Haru sitting and looking back at me as I am running down hill) Kisa (sleeping in my lap) Hiro (taking my bag) Ritsu (Tearing his back) Ayame.. ( opening the door wearing a white undergown) Akito ( standing outside the school looking at me) Kureno and Rin... ( from summer vacation)

And then I met Kazuma, Kyou's shishou. This was when things began to change. And this was where I discovered the darkest secret of all. Kazuma had pulled Kyou's bracelet off, and Kyou transformed into something I had never seen before. Of course I was afraid. But.. Deep inside... I could still hear.. Kyou's heart.. Crying. The rain clouds had despersed when he had turned back. And to my surprise, he hugged me. I had carried him back in my arms.

After that day, everything had changed. Changed so dramatically that I felt I couldn't focus on the present. For a time then he seemed to change himself. Smiling at me. But soon, before I could grasp the reasons... Things began to change.

I sighed, standing on Kyou's old balcony. Reminising about my memories. I tried to think about what Momiji had said... All memories are important... even though they may make you sad... some day... you'll be strong where you know they can't hurt you anymore... I try to hard now to remember that.

I heard footsteps behind me. And I looked back to see Yuki. He slowly approached as to not invade my personal space. Which I was glad he understood how I felt. " Miss Honda? Are you alright?" He asked. Even though we both knew very well that I wasn't. The response I gave him was a small shrug. He sighed and turned away. " Yuki-kun?" I said quietly, He looked back at me. " Hai?" He asked.

I didn't facehim, I didn't even stand straight. " Do you think.. That one day... Kyou-kun will come back?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. And answered with the only thing he could, the answer that he only knew to be true. " I... Don't know.." He said. I really didn't know, either.

I felt my eyes saddened more, though lately I had looked that way a lot. Ever since Kyou had left. " Miss Honda... I really don't know... I know its hard but don't let it bother you... He may never come back... And I'm sorry for that Tohru... I really am.." He told me sadly. I whirled looking at him. " How are you sorry! You told him to leave!" I yelled at him. I could feel the forming tears within my eyes.

He just sighed and looked away. I really didn't want to react that way. If my snappish anger mood had been before Kyou had left, it would have been uncalled for and entirely unreal for my demeanor, a shocker from everyone.. Even myself. But now, it was somehow unsurprising for this to change my moods. And somehow I wished, and I knew Yuki wished too, that my demeanor had never changed...

He sighed and left the room. I sighed and looked out at the horizon. Yuki walked out, leaving me alone on Kyou's old balcony. Strangest thing for me to still consider that room his. Even Yuki and Shigure still refered to this room as Kyou's room. Or Kyou's old room.

I sighed and leaned over the railing. I looked up at the sky. I wished that he was here. I then straigthened and walked off the balcony. I went downstairs to start making dinner. I was sure it was probably a good thing to do. To keep myself busy and I didn't want it to seem like I wasn't going to be there for Yuki or Shigure. I was about to get the equipment out when I heard a knock on the door.

I shrugged and walked out of the kitchen to the main hall. I opened the door slightly to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was my two best friends in the whole wide world!

I smiled big. " Hi Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" I said happily. Arisa waved at me. " Hi Tohru!" She said. Hana just smiled. " It's good to see you Tohru... We came to invite you somewhere.." She said calmly. I blinked. " Oh? To where?" I asked. Hana and Arisa looked at eachother and smiled, nodding. I didn't know what they were planning.

They then looked at me. " Tohru, have you ever heard of Karaoke?" Hana asked. I blinked. " Oh sure! Yuki-kun did karaoke a few weeks ago at a karaoke contest that I told him about!" I said. " Well... How would you like to come?" Hana asked. I nodded. " Really!' I beamed. I couldn't believe that they'd ask me this. Me? Karaoke? It made me happy to know that they were still thinking about me.

" Let's go and have you kick some ass with some song!" Arisa exclaimed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sighed. " I don't know... I mean... I am happy to know that you were thinking about me... but.." I slowed to a stop. Hana looked at me sadly. " We know... But let's go have some fun.." She said. I knew what they were trying to do. Trying to find a way to cheer me up. I loved them so much.

I then nodded. " O-okay..." I said. I saw smiles appear on their faces. And they each took on of my hands. I then looked back at the house. " Oh, but I should tell them where I am going!" I exclaimed before walking into the house to find Yuki and Shigure sitting in the living room. I smiled and put up a finger.

" Uo-chan and Hana-chan have decided that we do karaoke! I just wanted to let you know that I was going out!" I told them. They both looked at me sorta strangely. Well I was acting happy, which for these past few weeks, was a rarity. So I wasn't surprised at their shocked expressions. Yuki looked up at me.

" Honda-san?" He asked. I looked at him. " Hai?" I asked. He hesitated then put on a bright smile. Like on that way in the garden.

**_

* * *

Flashback.._**

Yuki smiled at me hands behind his back. " Thanks for the warning.." He said.

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

" I wanted to ask... is it okay if I come too?" He asked. I was surprised at him at first but then I thought. Then I nodded. " Of course!" I smiled. Shigure put on one of his fake sadness faces. I have come to get used to them... And they are quite adorable when you know his true intentions. Shigure really does know when someone needs to be cheered up.

" I wish I could go... but uh-" Shigure trailed off. Yuki looked at him blankly. " You forgot about a deadline, didn't you?" He asked calmly. I frowned. " It's a shame that you can't go..." I said. Then I made a look of confidence with my hand to my heart. " I will quickly prepare you a delicious dinner as payment!" I beamed. And I zoomed into the kitchen before he could reply.

I took out the equipment and food. I took out a knife and began cutting up some tofu and... leek. I sighed. Leeks... Leeks... The word echoed in the back of my mind. I stopped cutting and looked down at it sadly. Leeks. That was Kyou's least favorite food. And everytime I thought of them, or saw them, I would think of him.

I could feel my eyes watering. _Kyou-kun... _I thought sadly. I could still remember the day he left.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

I opened his door and he looked over at it blankly. " Kyou?" I asked as I looked in. I knew he could tell my eyes were red, Kyou and I could tell I had been crying nonstop all night and before I woke up.

**" What?" He asked, blankly, pretending that he didn't care. I looked away before barely turning my head to him. " Are you leaving... soon?" I asked, hoping he wasn't. I knew that Kyou noted my efforts to keep myself from collasping into tears. We both knew I was trying to hide it... But I was trying my best so I knew he pretended not to notice. Not wanting my best efforts to go to waste.**

**He stood up with his single bag. " Yes..." He said before turning my direction and walking passed me out the doorway and into the hallway. I turned swiftly to grab his sleeve with my fragile hand. " Kyou..." I started. Kyou stopped and looked back at me. " Please... stay... even though you are leaving... please just stay... just one more day?" I asked, my hand trembling on his sleeve.**

**Kyou looked down. We both knew it was difficult for me. After everything... After everything that has happened. I looked at him. " Please? Just one more night! Please Kyou! stay!" I pleaded. I could just barely feel Kyou's blood boiled in anger at Yuki's decision to leave. He thrusted his arm from my hold. " No! Shut up! I don't care! I'm going! Leave me alone!" He yelled at me. I stepped back, whimpering. Kyou suddenly had a shocked look, realising what he had said.**

**I turned away and looked down, silently. Kyou looked at me sadly. He then reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. " Tohru-" He started softly, but I cut him off. " Go..." I said quietly. My voice strained. Kyou pulled his hand back from its spot in air. " Tohru..." He began again. " I'm sor-" He was cut off yet AGAIN. " GO!" I turned looking at him, with my tear-stained face. " GO! GET OUT IF HERE! IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT THEN GO! I JUST WANTED YOU TO STAY, EVEN FOR A LITTLE LONGER! I REALLY DID!" I yelled. Before running to my room and slamming the door shut. **

_End Flashback _

* * *

When the memory stopped playing, almost like a video. I could feel hot wetness on my cheeks. I reached up and discovered that I was crying. I tried to stop the tears by scolding myself. _No Tohru! Bad Tohru! Do not cry! Do... not... cry.. _I thought. But I couldn't help myself. Couldn't stop myself. It was no use.

I felt a gentle hand come onto my shoulder. I turned abruptly to the source. I saw Hana standing there. Looking at me so sadly even though she had a slight calm demeanor. But it didn't hide her frown from me.

" Tohru... Why are you crying?" She asked sadly. I wouldn't answer. And I didn't want to answer. But neither did I want to worry her. I closed my eyes and looked down at the tiled floor. Almost losing myself in the tile design, when Hana brought me out of it. " It's because of **_him_**, isn't it..?" She asked again. I looked at her quickly. I couldn't help but nod and sob at the same time. Hanajima hugged me right after that.

" I am sorry, Tohru... You look so sad..." She said soothingly as she continued to hug me. Arisa followed in and hugged me too. " Want me to beat him up?" She asked. I laughed just a little before shaking my head no. They both looked at me sadly. I looked at them both, smiling sadly. " Thank you both so much for worrying about me... but really.. I'm okay... I know that things will be okay.. Mom always said there was a silver lining to everything... I just.. have to fine the silver lining to this one.." I told them. They smiled slightly.

Hana looked at Arisa and Arisa looked at Hana. " She's growing up!" They both said happily at the same time. I sweatdropped. I then shook my head and zoomed around the kitchen, making dinner. Hana and Uo helped me out. And before we knew it, dinner was on the table and we were all eating.

Shigure smiled at me. " Arigatou, Tohru! You really will make a great housewife someday!" He beamed. Hoping it would earn him a blow from Yuki. But Yuki did nothing. Shigure sighed sadly. " Nothing..? Not even a smack?" He asked. Uo rose a brow at him and Hana just stared blankly. " I'd be covered in bandages by now if Kyou were here-" He was cut off by Uo and Hana standing over him. Arisa cracking her knuckles and Hana's eyes lighted with electricity. " You don't.." Arisa said. " Want to finish that sentence.." Hana finished.

Shigure sat down and whimpered. And then smiled at me, Yuki, Arisa, and Uo. " Well why don't you four go ahead and do karaoke! I have some manuscripts to finish!" He said happily. Even though most of the people in the room probably knew that it was already finished and he just wanted to tease Miitchan, his editor, some more. Poor, poor woman.

Yuki knocked Shigure on the head as we all stood up and put our dishes into the sink. I quickly washed them and then we slipped on our shoes and went out the door. As we walked toward the town, Hanajima put my hair into 2 braids. Like how they would be most times I was here.

* * *

By the time the four of us got onto the sidewalk, it was a little afternoon. We walked down the sidewalks. But I slowed to a stop. They walked about 2 feet ahead of me before realising I had stopped. They looked back at me. But I didn't look at them. I slowly turned my head to my left. Across the street. I could see him. He was standing on his side. Looking straight at me. That's how it was for a moment.

Til Yuki grabbed my hand suddenely. I looked startled at him. I saw him glaring at Kyou. And Kyou then glared back at him. Yuki intensed his glare. " Come on, Honda-san... let's go..." He said. My eyes saddened at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyou tense at my change of facial features. I knew he didn't like me to be sad... But this was one of those times where he showed how much it bothered him.

Yuki started dragging me on by my arm. " Yuki- erm... hold on, please... erm!" I tried to make him stop. But he wouldn't let me. I knew he didn't want me around Kyou. At all. And Yuki would never let me out by myself anymore either. I didn't know why.

I looked back sadly to see Kyou watching as Yuki dragged me off. His eyes were saddened. Arisa and Hana looked at me. " Come on Tohru.. let's go..." Hanajima said calmly, yet sadly. Arisa cracked her knuckles. " Can I hurt him first?" She asked. I looked at her in a startled manner. " No, Uo-chan!" I panicked. Hana sighed. " No.." She said calmly. Yuki rolled his eyes. " That's my job, and my job only!" He said.

I looked back once more, the moment I did, he had turned away. And we rounded a corner I saw him slowly turning my direction and starting to walk. Was he going to follow? I didn't know... I didn't even know if I wanted to know if he was following me or not.

We walked into a large dome shaped building. " This is surely big.." I said, still half thinking about Kyou. Hana and Arisa looekd at me. " Yeah I know.." Arisa said. Hana nodded. Yuki walked a little farther. " I see... so this is the karaoke place?" He asked. Hana and Uo lit up. " Of course! It's Karaoke Hall!" Uo beamed. The moment after, I found myself being pulled to the stage by Uo and Hana. Yuki sweatdropping as he followed.

Uo grabbed the microphone. " Yo people! Didn't I tell ya I would bring her? This is it! This is my friend, Tohru Honda! Watch out ladies and gents, gangs and lames, riches, and bitches, boys and girls! She's gonna blow you away!" She yelled. I sweatdropped while blushing. So Uo had planned this? And as if she could read my mind, Hana looked at me. " Yes.. We planned it as a surprise." She said calmly. I looked at her and blushed.. smiling. " Oh Hana, Uo... thank you so much!" I said happily.

Uo and Hana pushed me onto the stage. I saw people cheering at me. I opened my mouth a moment and looked at my friends. They, including Yuki, were cheering me on too. I sighed whiel smiling slightly. I had to make the most of it. A tune came to my mind. I hummed it slightly before the words came to me. I smiled. And opened my mouth as the music started.

The music was sad, it brought memories to my vision and I opened my mouth.

**_

* * *

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._**

I thought about Kyou. The day he told me that he would be going to the hotsprings too. Smiling at me. But I could feel all my memories shattering hearing the words that he would be leaving and I couldn't make him stay.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

It was advise I needed to take myself. I remembered watching, from my window, as he walked away.. I watched his back as he distance. The memory made me want to cry.

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _**

I sighed when the interlude came on. I felt tears but held them back. I then noticed an orangehead in the back. I looked back to see Kyou... Standing there. watching me sadly as the information from my song. The deeper message of it. He knew what I meant. And he knew who the message was for. Him and me. I began to start singing again.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _**

I sang quietly, letting the words come naturally to me. It felt like a whole other person just took over me. And I realised. That person... Was my soul.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**  
**_  
_**I could my heart pulling itself apart. I wanted to cry, the thought came coming, telling me to cry. But I didn't.

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _**

I could see, feel him watching me sadly. He knew why I was singing this. He knew it. And we both knew I was never able to..****

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.

There were so many voices telling me things. So many words that I wanted to say to him, but never could.

**_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind. _**

The memories of me remembering the day we met. When I find out the Sohma family secret.  
**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

There was something I never got to tell him...

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_**  
Something I wanted to badly to tell him...

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

Something I **_needed _**to tell him...

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before... _**

At the pause (That is suppose to be there). I thought about it. That thing that I wanted to tell him was.

**_you.. tell him goodbye... _**

* * *

I stopped speaking lowering the mic in my hand. As the ending interlude played. I looked across the room at him. Yuki, Arisa, and Hana followed my gaze to see whom I was looking at. I sadly looked Kyou right into the eyes. And then we both knew the answer...

Since that day...I had always.. wanted to tell him... goodbye.

And then there was applause.  
Next I knew, a few minutes after we sat in the crowd. I saw Kyou get up on stage and grab the mic. And I heard the music start...

**_

* * *

END_**

* * *

Author's Note: There we go! Chapter nine! Next chapter is a Kyou POV! And in his POV he gets to sing his song! n.n see ya then! n.n_**

* * *

Cya later...**_

_**  
**_


	10. The Aftermath: Kyou: The Final Chapter

Author's Note: ... The Final chapter of The Cat Reaper... well yes there will be a part 2.. but... it feels strange to know that this is like the last chapter that I am going to put into THIS part of the story. After this chapter is updated. Part one will be complete.. Well let's get start! n.n

_

* * *

†he Ça† Reaper__

* * *

The Final Chapter: The Aftermath: Kyou_

* * *

Sometimes I wondered... Why was I a shinigami? Why was I different? Why did Ren choose me to be her errand boy? I could not answer these by myself, however. There were a lot of people I hated. Ren.. her bloody organization.. Yuki... but most of all... the person I hated the most... was.. Myself.

Because I killed people for a living.  
Because I betrayed their trust.  
Because I couldn't tell Yuki off when he told me to leave.  
And because... I left her alone... without any explaination of why I was leaving.

I supposed you can say that perhaps there was a gap growing between us. Yet she still tried to reach out to me.. Even without the words I knew... Her soul pulled at me. Tohru. Why does that name make my blood boil? Why? Is it because that bastard forced me to leave? Is it because she haunts my memory? Her voice haunts my dreams. Her face haunts my very soul.

I walked through the streets, followed by Yumi. I didn't technically hate her. But I didn't technically like her either. She got into my way many times too. And she wouldn't shut up about the 3 assignments Ren gave us about Hiro, Rin, and Hanajima... why Hanajima? I wondered alot. Hiro was snotty and annoying, Rin disliked me so I naturally hated her back, Hanajima was creepy... But I would never want to**_ kill _**them!

There was one person I missed more than anything in the world. Tohru.. My Tohru.. But I couldn't trust myself with her. I just couldn't. What I was afraid of was... What if she was going to be a target one day? Even so.. I would have rather it be another shinigami. Not me... I would never be able to do it, myself. But neither would I let someone else do it. I didn't want to kill anyone in my family. Now, after what I had wished for before this chaos began, I wouldn't even wish it apun Yuki. Or Akito fro that matter.

I stealthy snuck away from Yumi. Without her realising my dissapearance. I took another path. My eyes downcast. Thinking about what I had lost. I then heard some very familiar voices and looked up from the sidewalk. Yuki, Uotani, Hanajima, and.. Tohru.. were across the street talking to eachother. Tohru had stopped behind them, and I could see her eyes slowly moving to meet my own. Our gaze met briefly. Her eyes filled with sadness.

Til Yuki grabbed her hand and glared at me. I only glared back. I watched as they slowly went away, Tohru's gaze never leaving mine. And we lost sight of eachother vaguely in the crowd. As the group rounded a corner I began to follow. Just once more had I wanted to see her face.. Her smile.. Which I had thought I wouldn't see.

* * *

After what seemed like ages I arrived at a concert hall. I stopped looking at the stage. Tohru was singing.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _**

I saw her gaze then fall to me in half surprise. I stared right back longingly, listening to her words.. Her message.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _**

I listened intently. Her message was obvious, and it made me sad.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**  
**_  
_**I could my heart pulling itself apart. I wanted to cry out her name, but my voice wouldn't let me.

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _**

I closed my eyes momentarily then re-opened.. Memories of our past together playing. One at a time, and in the middle of them, was Tohru up there singing that song...****

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.

There were so many voices telling me things. So many words that I wanted to say to her, but never could.

**_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind. _**

The memories of me remembering the day we met. When she learned our secret after transforming me into a cat.  
**_  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

There was something I never got to tell her...

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_**  
Something I wanted to badly to tell her...

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

Something I **_needed _**to tell her...

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before... _**

At her pause (That I knew was suppose to be there). I thought about it. That thing that I wanted to tell her was.

**_you.. tell him goodbye... _**

As her song ended, she looked at the gazes of her friends, then looked at me sadly, and we both knew the answer.

I had always.. wanted to tell her... Since the day i left... I wanetd to say.. Goodbye..

* * *

But I had something else I needed to tell her. As she left the stage I went toward it and slowly climbed onto it. My eyes on Yuki for a momentary glare and then I grabbed the mic and felt the music start.

It was the song "Iris" that I heard by Goo Goo Dolls.

I opened my breifly closed eyes.

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _**

My eyes watched her the whole time, i watched her eyes slowly widening in realization.

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_  
_**She was what made me complete. Without her...

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_  
_**She was the only person who knew me at all.. she helped me..

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_**

**_  
_**She had cried the day I left, and I tried to fight myself, trying not to cry as I did.

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_  
_**During the long instrumental. I had memories.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

**_Shishou pulled off my bracelet and my eyes widened, I could see Tohru there, watching with worried eyes. I shouted as my eyes narrowed to slits. " DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Then I felt the changes begin, begging the transformation to stop, but it wouldn't. My bones crunched as they mutated and I could smell the rotting flesh taht was being burned to dark green. _**

After I finished transforming, I took off running as I heard Tohru whispering. "Kyou..". It was all over, I thought.. All over! My mother kept telling me lies. Shishou betrayed me.

Tohru came to me later, telling me she was frightened. But she wanted us to stay together... I froze... And I felt myself becoming normal again. I told her it was alright to be afraid... She didn't have to love that form of mine.. I wrapped my eyes around her form, she was crying. I held her in a warm and gentle embrace, and her tears fell, rippling the water.

End Flashback

* * *

I smiled at the memory. And looked at her smiling with sad eyes and starting singing again.

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_  
_**There was something I was trying to tell her...

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _**

Something I really needed to tell her...

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

Something that she should know..  
**_  
I just want you to know who I am_**

Something she had taught me to do... That without her I would have never been able to do..

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

I could see tears starting to flow in her eyes as she looked back at me... She knew the message... That I.. really... truly... loved her..

I slowly smiled at her, and she smiled back. We came to a realization, then it wasn't truly the end..And even if we couldn't be together like we both wanted. The love we felt for eachother..? Is what would keep us in eachother's hearts... Forever..

_Forever.. _I thought.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: The end of The Cat Reaper part one... it's over... but dont worry.. I will make a part two...**_

* * *

To be... continued..?_**


End file.
